


Connected Hearts

by RavenT2



Series: Final Fantasy VII: Those Who Feel [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Clifa, Cloud x Tifa - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: After defeating Sephiroth's Remnants, Cloud and Tifa have a talk about their lives and where they can go from here. Set in the same timeline as "What I Feel". Cloud x Tifa. One-Shot. (Repost from other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Final Fantasy VII: Those Who Feel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713022
Kudos: 42





	Connected Hearts

Cloud sitting on one of the few standing pews in the church, staring at the Zack’s Buster Sword. Everyone else had gone, already, taking the cure for the Geostigma wherever it needed to be, including Cid taking some of the healing water in a bottle for Shera. It had been over a day since the battle with Sephiroth’s shadows had ended and the sun was beginning to set on Midgar and Edge.

The door to the church opened, getting Cloud’s attention. He looked over his shoulder as Tifa walked in. A small grin formed on Cloud’s face while Tifa gave a full-blown smile and sat down next to him. She stared at the sword.

“I remember the first time I saw that,” Tifa said.

“Yeah,” Cloud looked back at it. “Me, too.”

They were both silent for a while, the past flashed in both of their minds. Friends they had gained and friends they lost.

“It’s… been a rough past few days,” Tifa whispered.

“Yeah.” Cloud thought about it all. “It has. Past few years, really.”

“Yeah, really. Cloud. What’s going to happen next?”

“I don’t know. But… things seem… a little better now. I mean, I think so.”

“I hope so. I just… do you still feel like drifting?”

Cloud looked at her. “Not as much. Not anymore.”

Tifa smiled. “Good. I’d say you’ve done it enough then.”

“So have I. I think I need… some time at home. Find things to do around here, for now.”

“Would… dinner be on that list of things to do at home?”

He looked at her and nodded.

They went back to Seventh Heaven and talked for a long time about what could happen in the future. They’re talk lasted deep into the night, even to the point that Tifa began to fall asleep while leaning against Cloud’s arm.

He looked down at her and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to bed. After laying her down, he stared at her for a few seconds. He made one move that, almost, surprised him, when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Not that kind of kiss he wanted from her, but it would do for now. He stood back up and started to leave the room.

He was almost to the door when Tifa’s voice stopped him.

“The next time you kiss me, Cloud Strife,” Tifa said.

Cloud stopped.

“You better do it when I’m fully awake.”

He turned and smiled. “When would that be?”

She pushed herself up. “I’m awake now.”

He walked back over and kneeled down next to her. She looked into his eyes and could tell he wanted this. She did, too.

But she had some doubt.

“Be-before you do this,” Tifa said, “before _we_ do this… please… just tell me. What’s changed? You want this. I can tell. But… why now?”

Cloud looked off, “The past is over. And I want to see the future. And I want to do see it with you.” He stared into her eyes. “I’ve always wanted to see it with you.”

“Cloud.” She shook her head. “I want to believe that. You have no idea how much I want to believe that. But… it’s been so long and so much has happened. How can I be sure that… this is real?”

“I know I’ve never made it easy. But all I want now… is this. All I want to do… is make this right with us. To… admit something that I felt a long time ago. Something I was… afraid to admit. But… I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

She placed a hand on his cheek.

“I love you, Tifa. Sorry it took so long to say it.”

She shook her head, “I’m not. It was worth waiting for. I love you, too.” She gazed into his eyes. “Kiss me.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It had been a long time coming for them both. Somewhere in their minds, they had hoped and prayed this day would come. But so much had happened ever since Cloud left to try and become a SOLDIER. From the destruction of Nibelheim, the death of Aerith, and everything in between, Cloud and Tifa felt that too much had happened in their lives to ever get them to this point.

Words couldn’t convey how grateful they were to be wrong.

After their kiss, they stared at each other.

“That was worth the wait,” Tifa whispered.

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed.

“I love you, Cloud.”

“I love you, Tifa.”


End file.
